This is a phase I trial of the toxin immunoconjugate BR96 sFv-PE40 which consists of a single chain antibody targeting the Lewis(y) antigen linked to the cytoxic moiety of Pseudomonas exotoxin. The phase I trial has demonstrated the feasibility of demonstration of this immnotoxin to patients, and in the first two dose levels has demonstrated no dose- limiting toxicity. The immunoconjugate is immunogenic, and elicits a prompt immune response to the Pseudomonas exotoxin component, but impact of this immune response on kinetics has yet to be determined.